


Make me forget to think

by PallasCat



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Office Sex, PWP, Rough Sex, dom!Pritchard, sub!Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PallasCat/pseuds/PallasCat
Summary: Not much to say besides : Adam gets bent over the desk





	Make me forget to think

_C'mon... You know what I want._  

 

A rough shove between his shoulder blades, pressing him harder on the desk. Clever fingers undoing his belt, pulling his pants and boxers down, leaving him exposed, bare ass against which the hacker gladly grinded his hips against, showing him how eager he was to have him bent over, pliant, at his mercy. 

 

 _Don't be a tease, I've been waiting long enough already._  

 

Dirty talking in his ear, with this mocking, obnoxious voice he loved so much. He talked back. Rewarded with a sharp slap on his ass, turning his sarcasm into a helpless moan. The tech chuckled, kissing his nape and the crook of his neck as the slender fingers ran up his spine, pushing his shirt up his back. More of his body stripped of defences, scars visible but he trusted him with his body. 

 

 _For your eyes only. I'm all yours... Take it._  

 

Warmth against his back, the other man lost in his exploration of the aug's shoulders and neck with his mouth, long dark hair falling across the broad back. The backhanded praise, curious fingers between his ass cheeks and endless tease painting dirty pictures inside his brain. Adam groaned, arching under the touch, asking for more, asking for it now. But the fingers moved away, earning a frustrated noise from the back of his throat. 

 

 _I need to feel. Feel all of it. All you can give._  

 

Tented pants replaced the fingers, rutting harshly against him. The faint shuffle of Pritchard shrugging his jacket off and grabbing the little lube bottle from the desk's drawer. Adam tried to turn his head to watch the hacker coat his fingers with lube but the tech grabbed his hair and pulled them back down until the ex-cop had his cheek squished against the hard wood. 

 

 _I'm not going to beg you... Maybe._  

 

Wet fingers found their way back against his hole, circling around it like they weren't sure were the entrance was but the hacker was fooling no one. He could find his way straight to it blindfolded. A cold drop of lube dripped down, trickling down his inner thigh, reminding him of all the time he had spread them wide, Pritchard's hips bucking between them, or his teeth leaving bruises and marks on the few remaining muscles of his legs and now he craved to be marked and hurt in the way he wanted. 

 

 _Own me, mark me, I need to feel you all over me._  

 

A finger finally slipped inside, intrusion burning slightly but this was just what he wanted. He wanted to moan, make some noise but he shouldn't. The blinds were closed, door locked, and most employees had left but it was wiser to keep their voices down in case some janitor or guard came investigating. The hacker noticed the struggle, and like the asshole he was, twisted his wrist so his finger could rub on that sweet spot and tear down his resolve. Adam stifled his noises, panting heavily under the clever ministrations of his annoying colleague. 

 

 _Make me lose my mind until I scream. Drive me insane until I don't care about getting weird looks from my men in the morning._  

 

A second finger joined the first and teeth sank into his neck, sending sensations in two parts of his body. A hoarse exhale and twitch of his hips. The jaw let go only to bite down slightly to the side, then again, and more, every time he would clasp his fangs into the pliant muscle he would ram his fingers deeper, working the larger man loose, unravelling the tension of his shoulders. His own dick throbbing almost painfully inside his pants and the strangled noises of pleasure coming from the aug were so tempting he almost wanted to rush it and fuck him silly right away. 

 

 _I want more, more, more, and I want it now. Give it to me, I need it !_  

 

Adam pressed his forehead on the cold surface, an arm weighting heavily on the tech's keyboard, hands knocking wires. No doubt that if he hadn't his pants down and two fingers up his ass Pritchard would be screaming his head off at him for messing with his precious installation. Maybe he could grab his attention like that. The aug let out a rough moan, stretching his arm until the empty coffee mug fell off the edge. The hacker scoffed, pulling out his fingers to give his ass a wet slap and pull the ruffled hair with the other one. "Can't behave for a split second, can you, Jensen ? I wonder how you managed to convince Sarif to hire you, did you have him walk you around on a leash ? Maybe I should do that next time, you like it when I keep you collared." 

 

Adam twisted around to look at him in the eyes. 

 

"Francis... Shut up and fuck me." 

 

The hacker hissed, letting go of him to promptly undo his belt. Adam laid back down on the desk, panting excitedly, trying to spread his legs as much as the pants around his ankles allowed him to. The slick sound of a condom being rolled on and more lube was sloppily added to his ass, dripping down his legs and balls. He let out a soft huff as Frank's fingers dug into the muscles of his waist and the hot head of his cock pressed against his entrance. 

 

 _Please, please, please._  

 

Adam turned his head around just in time to see the brief moment when the hacker's face morph from hardened focus to pure bliss as he pushed into the tight hole. Adam let out low moan as he felt the burn of the stretch and holy feeling of fullness growing to completion until the hacker was sheathed to the hilt. Pritchard bit the inside of his mouth, trying to regain some composure, keeping himself deep inside the welcoming ass. He should not have given in and taken more time to stretch Adam but fuck, he was wonderfully tight. Soon Adam started to squirm and breathe heavily, tentatively moving his hips back and forth, fucking himself on the hacker's dick. God he was so fucking gorgeous like that. 

 

Frank let out a shivering gasp at the sight and sensation. Adam was so glorious like this, head thrown back in pleasure, eyes closed, fingers clenched on the edge of the desk, back arched beautifully, chasing his own pleasure, looking for that right angle, that right spot that would wring delightful shivers out of him, setting a steady pace and building up his pleasure slowly, slowly... Until Pritchard gave a sharp slam of his hips, ripping a loud moan out of head of the security. He slapped a hand on his mouth right before the second wave. 

 

"Forgot about me, Jensen ? That's rude. Someone should teach you some good manners." 

 

Adam did not even bother to reply, too busy fighting the urge to moan and howl under the punishing pace the tech had set. Fuck, just the sound of their bodies could be enough to attract someone and it didn't feel like there would be enough room for two. Pritchard's hand pressed him back down on the desk, the aug could have resisted but the hacker adjusted his angle of attack and he all but melted under his palm. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, everything done to him clawing and gnawing at his nerves. The rough hips slamming against his ass, the fingers digging into his shoulder and waist, the chaff of the desk on his face and chest, the wet, sticky feeling of lube along his ass and thighs. 

 

 _Don't stop. Never stop. I don't want to be able to think every again._  

 

His neglected cock hung heavily between his legs, pulsing with need, pulling at the back of his mind for attention. He tried to voice his need to Pritchard but it all came out as a jumbled, messy whine that made the tech chuckle between two heavy pants. _Fuck you, Pritchard._ His left hand dragged itself down his body, heavy with overstimulation, slipping along his abs to his lower belly. Almost, almost, almost... 

 

Frank snatched his hand away, twisted it behind his back. Shit, he regretted teaching the tech a few arm holds. 

 

"You really thought I wouldn't notice you, Jensen ? You're not that stealthy when you're not hiding under a cloak." 

 

Adam growled weakly, his entire aggressive aura cancelled by his position, bent over the desk, cheek pressed oh the hard surface, flustered, shirt pushed up his back and pants down his ankles while Pritchard's sloppy lubrification dripped out of his stretched hole along his inner thighs and balls. If anyone saw him like this he would never be able to give out orders without having them laughing their ass off about the fact he enjoyed to get fucked silly by the local nerd. 

 

"Should I remind you of all the times I had you come all over yourself without even using my hands ? You're not allowed to touch yourself until I say you can." 

 

Adam let out a strangled sob, pulling at the hold on his wrist but not really trying to break from it... Maybe he liked it a little. With one hand less to keep a good hold on the body underneath the hacker struggled to keep the pace. His free hand closed on his neck, keeping him right where he needed him. Not like Adam intended to move away. It was all so good. The punishing pace and the slightly irregular rhythm throwing him off the edge. 

 

"Christ, Jensen..." hissed the tech, twisting the wrist just a little more to see the sculpted body squirm more under his. The sight is breath taking, Adam fucked out into Oblivion, legs spread, clawing helplessly at his desk to get a grip, leaving scratch marks along the wood he was certain everyone would notice, dishevelled and flustered, warmth spreading all the way down the ex-cop's shoulders, the hacker's cock engulfing inside the tight ass, making his entire body twitch. And the noises... God, the noises...a The fucked up, strangled growls coming out of his mouth, the sloppy, wet sounds of their bodies colliding, he almost wished someone would surprise them like this just so he could share the moment with everyone. How beautiful he looks. "I should... catch you on film someday... Taking my cock so well... No wonder you always end up in trouble... You just like being fucked in every possible way..." 

 

He wasn't ready for Adam's answer. The aug ripped his wrist out of his hold and pressed his back against his body, twisting around so he could reach for the back of his head and pulling him into a ravenous kiss. 

 

"Shit..." Pritchard felt himself stumbling over the edge as a hungry tongue met his, trembling whimpers caught between their lips as he automatically kept fucking into the warm body but he could still get back in control. His fingers snaked around Adam's throbbing dick, ripping a hoarse moan from him. The security chief found himself shoving into the hand, needy and desperate for  closure, struggling to keep up with the kiss he had initiated.  

 

In this position Pritchard was hammering straight into his sweet spot with each thrust, sending stars into his eyes, his HUD displayed a warning about his heart rate and blood pressure reaching abnormal levels and in his overwhelmed mind he could not care less. He just had to let go, abandon his grip on reality and fall into bliss but of course Pritchard was not the type to settle for simple victories so his other hand reached around the aug and pressed his palm against his lower belly, showing how well he filled him... And what was left of his sanity was torn away from him. He could not hold his moans any longer, mercifully swallowed by the tech's victorious kiss, stealing his voice along with his mind as he came and crumbled between his fingers. The hacker hissed as the pressure increased, hips bucking erratically as he finished himself with a few last thrusts before freezing. 

 

It took the both of them a few moments to recover, their lips absently searching for each others as they went down their high. The hacker eased himself out of Jensen's ass before gently guiding him to sit on the floor with him. Adam allowed himself to settle between Pritchard's legs and against his chest, still blissfully numbed by the orgasm as the tech grabbed his motorcycle jacket to drap it over his trembling body. A hand found its way into his hair, petting and rearranging the locks into a semblance of fashionable mess. "You did well, Adam. How are you feeling ?" 

 

The security chief chuckled weakly, nuzzling his face into the crook of the tech's neck. "Remember that story I told you about the mushroom guy ?" 

 

"The one you busted so high he tried to kiss you after you broke down his door ?" 

 

"Yeah, the one... Kinda feel like I know what he was feeling then." 

 

Pritchard snickered, pressing a kiss on the hexagon on his forehead. "Yeah well, he had to sleep it off in a cell but I'm sure you'd be better on the couch." 

 

Adam shook his head. "I want to stay there with you. I'm just fine here." 

 

Frank rolled his eyes. "You're more stubborn than a mule." 

 

"Can I play with your hair ?" asked the aug, ignoring the comment to gently pull at the hairband falling off the messy ponytail, asking for permission. 

 

"I _could_ let you play with my hair _if_ we move to the couch." 

 

Adam offered his best puppy eyes. "That's a hard bargain, Francis." 

 

The other man shrugged. "Those are my conditions." 

 

The ex-cop smiled fondly, kissing him just under the jaw. "Fine. But I'm choosing the channel tonight." 

 

Pritchard offered his best falsely offended attitude at the prospect of being stuck watching baseball (which they would have totally ended up doing regardless of the deal because not even the Illuminati could keep Jensen away from a Tigers' match). "Goodie ! And you call my terms a hard bargain ? Fine ! Let's move you to the couch." 

 

"Thank you... And Francis ?" 

 

"Yes, Adam ?" 

 

"I love you." 

 

"Love you too." 


End file.
